Midnight Philosophy
by Sesshomarus-demoness20
Summary: Two-shot* The Inutachi comes to a cave for the night only to discover that a certain demon lord and his ward and retainer have already taken it for the night....how is it that one certain miko has captured a stoic taiyoukai's attention? Sess/Kags
1. A Midnight Philosophy

"Midnight Philosophy"

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters, settings, yada yada yada, if I did, do think think I'd be posting this? It belongs to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi ^_^

Summary: Two-shot* The Inutachi comes to a cave for the night only to discover that a certain demon lord and his ward and retainer have already taken it for the night...how is it that one certain miko has captured a stoic taiyoukai's attention? Sess/Kags

The Inutachi had been traveling for quite a while before Inuyasha finally gave in to Kagome's yelling and Shippo's whining. He grudgingly decided that they would stop for the night. While it was a beautiful night, the wind was cold and Inuyasha led the group to a nearby cave. When the group got there, however, it was very noticeable that it was already inhabited.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled at a tall figure in a white haori.

"What language. You will refrain from using such half-breed." The stoic demon lord looked at his half-brother without interest and then at his pack. He noticed that the young kitsune was shivering, as did his ward, whom ran over to her friend.

"Shippo-kun! Kagome-san!" The little girl ran over to her two friends and dragged them over beside the fire where she had been sitting previous to their arrival.

Kagome smiled at the young girl and allowed her to haul her adopted son over to her destination. "Hello Rin-chan, and how are you?"

Rin replied with a toothy smile. "Rin is very well, arigato! Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken are taking good care of Rin."

Kagome smiled and looked over at the stoic demon lord approvingly. He simply glared at her and turned around with a "Hn."

"This Sesshomaru has decided that you are to stay and protect Rin for the night." And with that he turned away and walked toward the mouth of the cave and away from the noisy bunch.

It seemed as though Kagome was the only one to not only hear, but also understand the taiyoukai's answer. She responded with a smile, a bow and an "arigato Sesshomaru-sama."

Although Sesshomaru was standing at the opening of the cave at the time, he heard her answer. 'Strange. It seems as though the young miko is the only one in my brother's pack with any manners. And why is the undead miko traveling with them?' He shook his head slightly and sighed inaudibly with relief at the silence of the night.

Kagome looked around the cave and groaned as she covered her ears from the noise. Inuyasha was currently arguing with Jaken. The imp-like demon was trying to prove his point about how Inuyasha was a "half-breed" and didn't deserve to be in 'the great' Sesshomaru-sama's presence. Inuyasha was yelling, (more like screaming) back at him to shut-up, and punted the annoying creature across the cave. Rin and Shippo were playing tag with Kirara and laughing. Kagome looked at the two children lovingly before hearing a slap and the scream of "hentai!" across from her. She shook her head and laughed lightly. Her gaze then went to the only silent figure in the cave. Kikyo was meditating, and only smirked slightly at Miroku's antics.

The young miko sighed that she had had enough, and decided to step outside for a while. When she passed through the mouth of the cave she distinctly heard her hanyou best friend shout to her.

"Oi wench! Where do ya think your goin'?"

Kagome sighed and tiredly replied with an "out."

"Out where? You'll get yourself killed stupid!"

The young miko turned around to see a glowering Inuyasha, and for once, a silent cave. Everyone was staring at Inuyasha and shirking away from the angry looking miko. She growled lightly and in an icy voice said the one word that the hanyou hated above all others. "Inuyasha… sit." With that she turned and walked gracefully out of the cave full of her laughing friends, and the cursing from a very disgruntled hanyou in an Inuyasha-shaped crater.

Kagome growled lightly with a scowl. "Inuyasha no baka." She then turned her gaze to the sky and smiled at the star-filled heavens above her. She gasped quietly. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed."

Kagome jumped and looked behind her to find the source of the voice. "Oh! Gomen Sesshomaru-sama… you startled me."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl without expression and "Hn'd." Kagome sighed and went to walk away. To the miko's surprise, however, the taiyoukai addressed her. "I must say miko, this Sesshomaru found that to be quite amusing. How is it the half-breed was forced into the ground with such power, and without a weapon?"

Kagome laughed darkly at this, throwing the inu taiyoukai off-guard. "It's a spell that is attached to the rosary around his neck. He slams into the ground whenever I say the magic word." She smirked up at Sesshomaru mischievously.

"And what word is that?" His deep baritone made Kagome shiver slightly.

"Sit."

Kagome jumped yet again when she heard something unthinkable. Sesshomaru chuckled. The young miko laughed with him as she got over her shock, and her sapphire gaze met his golden stare. She quickly looked away and sat on the ground, looking up at the sky. "You know, I can't help but wonder at what's out there. It's amazing to even imagine that almost every star has its own solar system, and that all of those solar systems are part of only one galaxy. I wonder just how many galaxies there are, and if the universe does in fact go on for eternity. It makes me feel so small and insignificant." She paused for a moment and sighed. "Socrates is right. We really do know nothing. It doesn't matter how much knowledge we gather throughout our lifetime… it's not even a small dent of what there is to know. And then, who knows whether or not what we learn is really real…" She stopped again to look at her current companion, whom was inwardly looking at the young onna with wonder. Kagome noticed that his eyes had softened slightly, but only enough to see if one knew his usual glare.

His stoic voice quietly cut through the silence. "You know of objects in motion and philosophy?"

The miko smiled slightly, her cerulean gaze going back to the wonder that lay above them. "Yes I do know of some astronomy, and the basics of philosophy. I like puzzles… they're fun to try to solve, even if the answers only bring you back to the beginning again."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly for the second time that night, surprising Kagome once again. "This Sesshomaru finds paradoxes to be quite amusing, if not somewhat frustrating as well."

Kagome laughed with him lightly, and Sesshomaru noticed that her laugh did not quite reach her eyes. Their was a certain sadness within them that somewhat unsettled the stoic demon lord. "Miko."

Kagome scowled slightly and then pouted. "My name is Kagome. I cannot help that I am a miko. That is only what I am. I don't appreciate being addressed by what I am. Would you find it acceptable if I called you taiyoukai?"

Sesshomaru (inwardly) was taken aback by this comment, and glared at her for the latter of it.

Kagome knew his answer from his eyes, and could tell that he was uncomfortable by the slight shift of his weight. She glared back at him before her eyes softened sadly. "I didn't think so." She looked away from him and stared at her hands. "At least you call me something that can be seen as positive." Her voice softened to a whisper, and even with his demonic hearing, Sesshomaru had to struggle to hear her. "He doesn't even say my name anymore…"

"Who?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Inuyasha." Kagome turned away from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his half-brother's name. "Why would your mate refuse to call you by your name?"

Kagome blinked as she turned to face Sesshomaru. "My what? Inuyasha is not my mate!"

"I see… it simply seemed that you were in love with the half-breed."

"That's just it Sesshomaru. I don't love him. I thought I did once, but he always chose her over me… he still does. I'll never be good enough for him." She laughed darkly and looked into his eyes. "I know why I'm still here. Kikyo can't sense the jewel shards anymore… I'm simply a shard detector…"

Kagome abruptly turned away, and Sesshomaru smelled salt, although the tears that he expected did not fall. The miko simply sighed deeply and looked back at him with half a smile on her face. She noted the questioning look he gave her and sighed again. "I promised myself a long time ago that I would not cry for him again. I just wish that my incarnation did not ruin our friendship."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked up at the sky. "He is foolish to choose someone who is not supposed to be in this world."

Kagome looked at the god-like figure for a moment before she followed his eyes. "You are not what you seem, or what everyone makes you out to be Sesshomaru."

The taiyoukai looked at the onna before him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are easy to talk to, and I find you to be enjoyable company. You know, you're the only one who I knew would understand my musings. The others, while I love them dearly, are completely clueless about some things."

He could not help but notice the peaceful expression on the miko's face when she answered him. "What of these musings of yours?" His graceful arch nearly disappeared into his silver locks.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, what I just told you about the universe for starters." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "I know that I sometimes act like a child, but I'm not as naive and stupid as people think. I know that the world is filled with hypocrites. That is especially why I hate the politics of this era, well okay any era really." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes, and quickly added, "present company excluded of course."

Sesshomaru gave an "Hn," and waved his hand for her to continue.

The miko gave a sigh in relief and went on. "It is because of this that I find that no form of government can really be completely successful. Sadly, there is no such place as a Utopian society. Although humans are rational animals by definition, that's the problem. Humans are still animals; we have animalistic tendencies that need to be fulfilled. We have instincts. In order for a Utopian society to truly exist, we must dispatch our feelings toward everything, including our children, and look at everyone as a brother and sister. This is highly improbable… maternal instinct does exist in most every female, and this instinct cannot be ignored. Humans are very animalistic when these terms involve children. A mother's child and her family is pack, not unlike dogs and wolves, and she will do anything to protect them… It doesn't matter what kind of government rules over whom, or what type of person someone is… we all have desires. True that a few do not let their appetites control them, however, the majority are ruled by the spiritual and appetites in the soul."

Kagome looked at a slightly stunned looking Sesshomaru before continuing. "I believe that higher demons are better at this… well at controlling the appetites at least. They separate themselves from their inner demon unless absolutely necessary. Instead, they rule with the rational part of themselves, and with only a small part of their spiritual for honor's sake. So I suppose the question I have to ask myself is- do I truly believe that demons are better than humans?"

Sesshomaru's breath took at her last question and he stared at her, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Kagome pondered her question for a moment before sighing, and looking at the demon lord in front of her. "I suppose in a way the answer is yes, some of them at least. Not because they are stronger than humans physically, but because they are stronger than us mentally…" She trailed off and once again turned her attention to the sky above her.

Sesshomaru took in the sight before him. With the wind blowing as it was, the onna's perfect black hair blew around her before settling at her waist, and her porcelain skin almost matched the hue of the moon. Her deep blue eyes reflected the light of the orb in the sky and seemed to shine like the stars themselves. Her body was to contend any demoness' he had ever known, and her intellect surpassed many, and rivaled his own. He found that the miko before him was a puzzle, and he did enjoy challenges after all. Perhaps they could establish a truce with one another, or perhaps a closer bond. A friendship? Perhaps…

"Us…"

Kagome turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru at his statement. "Hm?"

"You used the term 'us.' You identify yourself with those who have little control over their desires?" Both of his eyebrows raised at this and Kagome slightly winced.

"Well I am human after all." There was amusement in her voice as he made her state the obvious.

"Perhaps, however, from what this Sesshomaru has observed you put everyone before yourself. You make sure the half-breed and his pack are well enough before you even notice your own wounds. You have even protected Rin with complete disregard for your own safety. It may not be a tactician's mind at work, but it is honorable, and rational in its way. To put it bluntly you get those who are weaker and more prone to be injured out of harm's way before they can be hurt."

Kagome stared at the figure across from her with disbelief. 'He's defending me?' She smiled, and then frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose it could be looked at that way, but once again, it was more of an instinct to protect Rin."

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko with amusement. "She is not your pack."

Kagome's frown intensified as a battle took place within her mind. "You're right." The girl sighed and looked down at her hands and shifted. "Well, once again the puzzle arrives back to the beginning."

"It seems this Sesshomaru may have misjudged you as well. You are more intelligent than this one could have thought possible, and you are tolerable company. Where is it you learned all of this, and how is it you became so wise?"

She blushed at his compliment. 'He complimented me for something?' She asked herself with surprise. "Ah, well I learned about Plato and this particular view of the soul in school… tutoring." She added by his confused look. "As for being wise… if you're referring to me being a 'wise ass' so to speak, then yes I can be one." She looked at his smirk and smiled. "But if you actually mean wise… I'm not. It's impossible."

"And why is that?"

"Wisdom does not have existence on Earth. If the truest definition of wisdom that we have is Socrates' vision of 'the act of knowing we know nothing' then the definition itself is a paradox. If we believe that we know nothing then how is it we _know_ that we know nothing? Besides, it's a particular to Socrates himself, and if we follow Aristotle's rules we know it has to be a universal. In other words, wisdom doesn't have a definition. So in establishing that wisdom doesn't exist, then obviously I'm not wise." She looked at him embarrassedly and looked down.

Sesshomaru looked on at her in amazement. He gently took a claw under her chin and made her look at him. Sapphire looked up at gold and both figures' breath hitched in their chests. "And that is why I say you are wise little one."

Kagome looked away and blushed as the two fell into a comfortable silence; that is until the inu taiyoukai's sensitive hearing picked up a light chatter of teeth. "Miko..."

The miko in question glared up at him with narrowed eyes and his eyes seemed to soften some.

"Kagome… you are cold."

The girl smiled at the figure before her for using her name before a somewhat confused look crossed her graceful features. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru sighed almost audibly. "You are shivering."

It was then Kagome noticed that she was indeed cold, and that her teeth were chattering slightly more than before. "Oh… I am." She giggled embarrassedly and pulled her knees closer to her body to keep warm.

"Perhaps we should return." He replied just as stoic as his usual self.

"I'd rather take my chances freezing out here thank you." Noting the question in his eyes and his infamous raised eyebrow she added, "as much as I love my friends, they're very loud, and I don't feel like dealing with Inuyasha and the undead love of his life." She spat the latter out bitterly and then sighed tiredly. "Perhaps I am more like her than I thought. I seem to be becoming even more bitter with every passing day."

Her body shook, and as she closed her eyes she felt something warm curl around her and then lift her up onto something equally as warm. She gasped suddenly when she opened her eyes and found herself on Sesshomaru's lap. His tail had wrapped itself around her body, and his arm wound around her delicate waist. She looked up at him in question.

"Since you find it so disapproving to return to the cave, this Sesshomaru will keep you warm. It would not do any good for you to become ill. In turn your human companions would become ill, and this one will not have a sick ningen around Rin." But as he said it Kagome could see his cold gaze warm a bit, and she smiled.

She leaned against his chest, savoring the warmth from his body and rather fluffy and soft tail. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course. This Sesshomaru is never wrong karei."

"Such arrogance." Kagome looked up at him playfully, smirked at the nickname, and he smirked down at her in return.

She sighed and looked back at that which was their previous discussion.

The demon lord followed the girl's gaze and smirked when he heard her "oh" at a falling star.

"Sesshomaru make a wish!" Kagome closed her eyes, but then opened them abruptly and smiled at her companion.

"A wish…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Explain."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true." Her eyes lit up at the last part of her explanation, and Sesshomaru sighed just audibly enough for Kagome to hear. "What?" She looked at him with puppy eyes and a pout that made him smirk.

"One of the most intelligent creatures I have ever come across, and you believe in shooting stars and wishes." He looked at her with amusement which made her pout more pronounced.

Her pout slowly turned upward into a mischievous smirk. "Well… I did say that I sometimes act like a child."

"Hn. You are not that much a child Kagome." He looked at her softly, and held her close as his lips gently touched hers. She gasped and then smiled into his lips. Sighing softly she ran her fingers through his long silvery locks. At her response he deepened the kiss further and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She obliged his request happily as she opened her mouth, and his tongue darted inside of it. She pushed hers against his and back into his mouth, as she explored his cavern. He growled at her fight for dominance and to his surprise she growled back. Sesshomaru chuckled softly and fought back against her. Kagome giggled and let him take over, knowing that with his possessive nature he would eventually win anyway. The couple pulled away from each other and Kagome smiled a true smile; one that Sesshomaru was happy to see met her eyes. She sighed contentedly as he kissed her neck. He grazed his fangs along it and up to her ear which he nibbled on lightly. She giggled silently at his instincts as he pulled her to his chest.

"So, I suppose that even great inu taiyoukai can't always control their instincts huh?" She smirked at him and he smirked back.

"So it would seem little karei."

"What did you wish for Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him expectantly, and smiled.

The inu taiyoukai simply smirked back her and rubbed her nose with his. "This Sesshomaru does not wish. This Sesshomaru takes action to get what he wishes. And what is it that you wished for?"

Kagome laughed lightly. "I thought it was obvious." With that the demon lord ran his claws through her midnight hair and actually smiled down at her. She returned the gesture, and ran her delicate fingers through his silver hair; her head still on his chest. She looked at the silver locks and realized that he was her moon and her star, just as he realized that she was his sky.

The two embodied the night. His knee length silver, moon colored hair reflected off of her hair's midnight hue. Both held a mystery that only the other could see. Both were content in being who they were, and both knew that without the other, the beauty of the two different entities would be fruitless. Falling asleep in each others embrace, they knew that at least at night, if only this one night, they held understanding, and they had each other.

AN: There you are, I hope you liked it, please review, it keeps me writing! ^_^

-sesshomarus-demoness20


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: Once again… and I think I'll shout it just in case you don't get the point… I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC.; THAT HONOR BELONGS TO THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED RUMIKO TAKAHASHI … No Copyright infringement is intended… thank you

Kagome looked up at the full moon and sighed. It was cold and she began to shiver slightly, but didn't notice it. She was too busy thinking about her latest musing. Inuyasha and the others were already asleep. The hanyou had recently mated the undead miko, and Kagome was still a little angry about it. She didn't care that he had mated, no; she had long ago given up on loving him in that way. She had someone to love now herself, even if it was in secret. She just didn't like that the being that she saw as her brother was mated to someone who was dead. The little miko didn't think he could truly be happy with her… she was afraid that Kikyo would break his heart again.

Kagome sighed as the thought went through her mind, but shrugged it off. She didn't want to lose her current thoughts.

It was late fall and started to snow the week before. Kagome was in her city-style pea coat with a faux fur trim, white boots, earmuffs, gloves and pink cashmere scarf, but even with all of the protection she was still chilled. Her wavy raven hair fanned out to her waist, and her cerulean eyes were still fixed on the wonder above her.

A figure stood at the edge of the meadow. His pristine white silk kimono and hakamas swayed slightly in the wind. When the being the miko loved saw her from his perch, he smirked slightly. It had begun to snow and the ice crystals made her hair look as if it was encrusted with diamonds. He slowly approached her and glanced up at the moon and then growled lightly when he noticed she was shivering. 'She never notices when she's cold.' The male mused internally. 'She must have something on her mind again.'

"Karei, you must be more cautious or you'll become ill." Came a deep baritone from behind the little miko.

Kagome jumped at the noise slightly and looked up into golden eyes. "Oh, you scared me Maru. I didn't even sense you approaching."

"Indeed. You should be more cautious, this Sesshomaru could have been a creature meant to harm you. That outfit, while camouflaging your person does not hide your aura. You need to conceal your appearance more effectively." The taiyoukai scolded her and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"I know, I'm sorry… I was just thinking, and I couldn't sleep. You don't have to be so formal around me koishi."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and his eyes softened significantly. "So I noticed. What ails you Kagome?" The dog demon gracefully placed himself beside his miko. She looked over at him and smiled as he pulled her into his lap. His tail wrapped around her and he held her protectively in his embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly at the warmth.

She leaned against his chest and took a deep breath. "Well… there's been a lot on my mind lately. Mostly about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

The inu taiyoukai growled and tensed at the mention of his half-brother's name. "And why should this bother you?"

Kagome sighed and wrapped her delicate arms around his waist. "Don't be like that. You know I have no feelings toward him anymore. He's like my brother…" The young woman trailed off and buried her face in her taiyoukai's chest.

"Yes koi, I understand that. But why are you worried about the half-breed?" Sesshomaru nuzzled her head lightly.

Kagome looked up at him and scowled. "You know you shouldn't call him that. Even if he only has half of your blood, he is your brother. I know he looks up to you."

Gold eyes searched sapphire and he tilted his head questionably. "He looks up to me?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "yes he does, and you look like a puppy with your head like that."

"Is that so?" The Lord of the Western lands raised an eyebrow, and suddenly pounced on top of her.

Kagome giggled at the overgrown puppy's antics and tried to push him off of her. Sesshomaru growled playfully and looked down at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and gave peck on his lips. She giggled when he growled again and took her mouth with his. She sighed happily as he deepened the kiss and shivered a bit when he pulled back. The taiyoukai suddenly sat up gracefully when he felt her shiver and took the girl with him.

"You still have not answered my question." The demon lord stated stoically as he wrapped his tail and arms around Kagome's waist once again to keep her warm.

The miko sighed. "Well Inuyasha has taken a mate."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in disbelief. "He did not…. He would not dishonor the family in that way." His eyes began to bleed red slightly and the priestess gasped.

Kagome cupped Sesshomaru's cheek with her hand and traced his markings with her thumb. This seemed to have the desired effect, and Sesshomaru calmed as he leaned into her touch. He took her hand and kissed it lightly as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"I'm afraid so… I'm just afraid that Kikyo will hurt him again. I know he's rash and outspoken, but he's been through so much. He deserves happiness."

Sesshomaru sighed quietly and pulled away from Kagome and looked up at the sky. "You give my half-brother too much faith. It seems as if he basks in misery."

Kagome giggled and followed his gaze. "You make him sound like a masochist. Look who's talking..."

Sesshomaru chuckled and tightened his grip around his priestess. "And how am I a masochist exactly?"

"Well… you hurt yourself by knowing that you refuse to really have me until Naraku is dead. And you are short with me when I see you outside of our midnight excursions. I can see your eyes… it hurts you to see me with your half-brother's pack and not your own." Kagome leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly, as if to tell him that she wished she didn't have to go anywhere.

The taiyoukai frowned thoughtfully. "You are much too perceptive karei. That is true, you are my pack now. I have taken you as my intended, and as such you are more than just a part of my pack, you should be with me at the head of it. However, I understand that my half-brother's pack needs you to find the Shikon shards and find Naraku. I assure you that once the remaining shards are found, you will join my pack in your rightful place." He nuzzled her neck as he finished and she frowned slightly.

"You do realize that I would want nothing more than to be with your pack now… right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and hugged her closer to him. "Of course."

Kagome smiled brilliantly and Sesshomaru smirked back. "I always knew you would understand Maru."

The young miko turned her attention back to the night sky and her eyes glazed over in thought. Her taiyoukai looked at her expression and smirked, she was thinking about something again. After a few minutes Sesshomaru decided to break the miko out of her musings. "What ails you now?"

Kagome broke from her trance and smiled. "Oh nothing really, just another epiphany."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "Oh and what is it this time?"

Kagome smirked up at him playfully. "It's exactly that…"

The demon lord raised an eyebrow at the curious creature in his lap. "Elaborate."

The little miko laughed at her love's expense and took pity on him. "Time."

An eyebrow disappeared into silver bangs. "Time?"

"Yep. I have a theory on how time may not be continuous as we believe it is, but instead happen all at once." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she looked at the stars above her.

"And how precisely did you come up with this?" His eyebrow remained raised as he looked down at her. Kagome, however, was deep in thought and her gaze remained transfixed on the sea of velvet above them. He followed her gaze, and waited. His gaze went back to the amazing creature below him as she spoke again.

"The well… it seems as if time stands still for it. It brings me here to the supposed past, and then home to the supposed present. I really never thought about it before until I watched this show on ghosts."

"And what do ghosts have to do with time?"

Kagome looked up at him and smirked mischievously. "Everything."

Sesshomaru mentally rolled her eyes at her universal explanation. "Hn… continue."

"Well first off, there's a center to every planet, and a center to every solar system, which is a star as far as we know. In turn there must be a center to a galaxy and a center to the universe itself. What if the center of the universe is in fact time? We literally revolve around time; so in theory time is falsified by movement. The center of anything really has no movement; it is energy. It is because of this that it is safe to say that it is very probable that everything happens at once; at one time I mean." Kagome looked thoughtfully at Sesshomaru for a moment and he looked at the woman with pride.

"And how does the well and ghosts come into this?'

"Well… the well for starters is like a star. It stands still, and is nothing but pure energy. The world goes on around it and it unsuspectingly changes the course of time. If I can indeed go into the past, and miss weeks of my life in the future, then it makes sense that everything happens at once."

Sesshomaru looked at his intended and smiled at her. "That makes perfect sense karei. And I can start to see where the ghost theory comes in. Does it have anything to do with the fact that spirits are energy?" He looked at her expectantly and she gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." She giggled as Sesshomaru growled at her lightly. This made the young woman laugh even more and she hit him in the arm playfully. "You know why I love you koi."

"Indeed."

Kagome kissed him lightly before she continued. "Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

Sesshomaru "Hn'd" and the miko smiled.

"Right ghosts. Well in my time there are these things called EVP recorders. I was watching an episode of my favorite ghost investigator program, and one of the EVPs picked up a woman's voice answering a question one of the investigators asked. The investigator asked, 'are you here,' and the recorder picked up her answer, 'of course I am, where are you?'"

The taiyoukai looked perplexed by this, and Kagome put her hand on his.

"I know the technology may seem incredulous, but it's true, you'll see in 500 years or so."

"Hn. I would like to see it."

"I know you would, but good things come to those who wait."

Sesshomaru smirked at the play on words and told her to continue.

Kagome obliged him and explained the phenomenon known as hauntings. "I was thinking that perhaps this supposed haunting was not a haunting at all. It could simply be a woman replying to a question she heard in her own time and place from a voice that she couldn't see or explain. I think it would be very interesting to know if there in that room on the day the woman was there when she was 'alive' whether or not a voice asked 'are you here?'" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and was proud to see that he was still with her, and so she went on.

"If time happens at once, the energies of the two different 'times…'"

"Could in fact be one in the same and have happened at once." The taiyoukai replied back to the onna's delight.

"Right! So, the woman was in fact having a conversation with someone in her 'time,' but because we believe time is ever moving, then it would seem the conversation happened at 'present time.' Remember how I explained the different type of hauntings?" Kagome looked up at her taiyoukai and was not disappointed when he nodded and answered her.

"Residual, intellectual, elemental, and demonic." He chuckled at the last type and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Right… this theory explains residual and intellectual hauntings… so maybe it really does explain the phenomenon that we have learned as ghostly presences." Kagome drew in a deep breath and fell back onto Sesshomaru's chest.

"You never cease to amaze me karei. How is it you think these things?" The taiyoukai pulled the woman he learned to love closer to him as he whispered his praise in her ear.

The young miko blushed, which made the demon lord smirk at her humbleness. "I…I don't know… I just do. The night air and its surroundings and the quiet help me. I've thought about many things, especially since you came into my life. I suppose you could say that you're my muse." She looked up at the dog demon with amusement.

"Well then… if just being in your life brings that out of your head, then I wonder what you will think once you become my mate…" He chuckled at the blush on his intended's face, and kissed her tenderly. "Tell me Kagome… do I haunt you?"

Kagome smirked at his question. "Every day and every night Maru… of course I wish those hauntings would be replaced by the real thing."

Sesshomaru smiled, yes actually smiled, at Kagome's reply and suddenly captured her lips with his. He slid his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise, and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. The taiyoukai smirked into her lips from the effect he still had on her. Kagome kissed back passionately and only broke from him when she realized that she needed air. She gasped and her lungs stung from the cold. She coughed lightly and Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her tightly. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

He whimpered quietly and she chuckled at his over-protectiveness. "I'm fine koi, just cold is all."

"Then perhaps you should go back for the night." There was a hint of loss in his voice and Kagome frowned.

"No. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, and I don't know when we'll cross paths again. I'm not leaving you tonight." She said gently, and reached up to caress his cheek.

He swelled with pride at the realization of how loyal she was, but knew she had to be someplace warmer to sleep. "Very well, you shall sleep with _our_ pack tonight."

Kagome smiled vibrantly at him as he picked her up and started for the cave his… _their_… pack was residing in for the evening. Kagome sighed happily and looked at the moon through his silver hair. She soon fell asleep and Sesshomaru ran his claws through silk and kissed her forehead lightly. Yes, she would sleep well tonight.

AN: Well that's all I wrote folks, he he -_-' And yes I am aware that his mokomoko is not a tail, but I like the 'fluffy' as a tail, so in my stories it is. :b And I dropped the "This Sesshomaru…" thing in this because talking in the third person is so formal. I wanted to portray the relationship developing between them, and in (ancient) high society, talking in the first person (privately) means that you accept that person as family or your equal. I hope this answers some questions, and I may put another installment in, it just may take awhile. Thanks for reading, and please review! ^_^


End file.
